


...of the Plains

by StarWatcher



Category: The Sentinel (TV)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-02-03
Updated: 2007-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:14:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24748945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarWatcher/pseuds/StarWatcher
Summary: Descriptive scene
Kudos: 4
Collections: Artifact Storage Room 3





	...of the Plains

* * *

* * *

They rode onward, toward the promise of a nighttime camp. Jim saw it first, then Blair. It stood on sturdy legs, stark against the summer-clouded sky.

Blair watched the whirling blades as they ate, listened to the wheel's creaking as it spun, the water splashing as it fell from the pipe into the stock-tank. "They remind me of you, Jim. They watch over the plains and protect the creatures around; their water sustains life and the trees that grow nearby give shelter. I wish I could paint a picture -- windmill, clouds, and trees. I'd call it 'Sentinel of the Plains'."

* * *

**~The End~**

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> There was a challenge going around the Live Journal community -- write a drabble (exactly 100 words) about your icon. I have no idea if this is an AU -- cowboy!Jim and cowboy!Blair -- or if they're on vacation. You decide. 
> 
> Windmills are very noticeable around here -- they're usually the tallest things around. <g> In our dry climate (average rainfall around 14 inches per _year_ , often with several months between rains), the windmills are what allows ranching; there _must_ be a windmill and stock-tank (which often is allowed to run over into a lower area to form a small pond) in every pasture, or the cattle will have no source of water. Pastures are large; there’s usually only one windmill in sight at a time. If you see two -- one close and one in the distance -- you know there’s a fence-line between them. 
> 
> In case you couldn’t tell -- I love the windmills, and noticed the 'Sentinel of the Plains' connection several years before this story; I just put my feelings into Blair. I took the title picture; it’s one of about a hundred or so windmills in my photo folder. Unfortunately, I think the days of the windmill are numbered; I’ve seen some replaced with a solar panel to power the water pump. It makes sense; I’m sure the solar panels need far less maintenance than the windmills, but it will be a sad day when they’re gone.


End file.
